Pups Capsized (Part 4)
Story Skye: found her! Ryder: Where? Skye: She was going to Seal Island. Ryder: Okay, hey Zuma looks like your hovercraft made it to shore, can you fix it? Dirge: Sure can! Ryder: Good, Zuma meet me there when your hovercraft gets repaired. Zuma: Alwight Then Chase comes. Chase: Ryder I found Rocky's collar. Ryder: Go follow his sent and find him, I’ll go and get Valerie. Chase: Okay Chase then sniffs around and ends up to Katie’s clinic. Chase: Rocky you there? Rocky: Hey Chase, hey you remember me, right? Did you got your memory back? Chase: Yeah (Then they see that their wearing each other’s uniform and pup pack) Chase: So the pups and I thought that you were taken in by a wave and was stranded in the ocean; oh here is your collar I found it on the beach. Rocky: thanks and why would you think that I…….Wait is Zuma okay? Chase: Yes Rocky: well if it isn’t Zuma then it must be………….VALERIE! Let’s go! Meanwhile with Zuma and Dirge Zuma: is it almost done. Dirge: Yes …Wait what is this? He then pulls out a device. Zuma: What is that I never seen that before in there. Dirge: It looks like a machine that makes a frequency that attracts eels. Zuma: Who put that there? Dirge: I don’t know lets discuss this later go and help Ryder Zuma: I will get Valerie Then Zuma went to his hovercraft and headed towards Ryder Ryder: Zuma I found her but she is stuck Zuma: I think we need Rubble to dig her out Ryder: Okay Ryder calls Rubble and he comes right away to shore meanwhile Zuma goes back to pick him up Rubble: Okay, where is she? Zuma: Valewie is stuck in seaweed near Seal Island Rubble: okay Rubble and Zuma go to seal island and free Valerie Valerie: Thanks who are you? Rubble: I am Rubble Valerie: Oh thanks Rubble (Valerie has a love stare at Rubble) Zuma: Are you alwight? Valerie: (in a dreamy voice) Yes Ryder: Let’s bring you to Dr.Torres for bruises or cuts Valerie: Okay Then they went to shore where Rocky and Chase where there Rocky: Valerie, are you alright? Valerie: Yes (then thinks) Oh no I have a crush on Rubble and Rocky but which one? They soon all went to Dr.Torres and waited in the waiting room for Valerie Zuma: I will check in on Valerie (Zuma the goes in and finds Valerie with the doctor) Zuma: Hi Valerie Valerie: Hi Zuma Dr.Torres: I'll be back for medication to apply on that big cut on your back Zuma: Valerie? Valerie: I have a secret Zuma: Okay, what is it? Valerie: I have a crush……. Zuma: On Rocky and Rubble Valerie: How did you know? Zuma: I seen your dreamy eyes Valerie: is it really that noticeable? Zuma: No I was only looking at your eyes Valerie: oh are you going to tell them? Zuma: No Valerie: Thanks Zuma (Dr. Torres walks in) Dr. Torres: okay Dr. Torres applies it to her cut and rubs it in Valerie: it is time to go Zuma: Okay Scene Changes to the lookout Zuma: Here we are Valerie: This is big Skye: Hi you must be Valerie Valerie: Yes Skye: it’s nice to see you well and okay Ryder: Valerie Valerie: Yes? Ryder: Valerie do you want to live here? Valerie: Sure but I don't have a talent like all of you Ryder: We will find your talent Valerie: Sure Valerie is given a brown collar Valerie: This is cool Ryder: You're welcome (End Song) Previous story click here. Next story click here Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon